


Late nights

by axszt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College Student Eren Yeager, Comforting Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Cries, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, LMAO, eren comes at night, eren comes for comfort, eren plays with your feelings, hes kinda soft, hes not mean, i think its gender neutral, just referring to sex, you are really in love with him but its toxic for you, you don't have that kinf of relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axszt/pseuds/axszt
Summary: Eren always comes for comfort to you.-It hurt, it really hurt knowing how he felt about you and how you felt about him.-
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	1. 12 am

**Author's Note:**

> guys.......ok so i'm just starting this fanfic thing and i decided to do one for my fave boy eren hehe. I'm starting just to grasp a little better the english grammar and writing because i want to and i really like writing. English is not my first language so bare with me.  
> Hope yall enjoy<3

It was 12 in the morning when your phone lit up from a call beside you. You opened your eyes and watched it vibrate on your pillow until it stopped. You didn't have to look at the caller's ID to know who it was, and you didn't feel like respoding either. After a few seconds the phone started ringing again. You looked at it with a monotone look in your eyes knowing what will happen if you respond, and how it will end. You knew the story well and still didn't have the courage to put an end to the never ending loop. You waited a little bit more to see if he was persistent, and he was. You got up staying at the edge of the bed with the phone in your hands ready to answer.

''What were you doing? Why you took ages to answer?'' His voice had a glimpse of sadness in it, as it always had when he was coming to you. He probably had a fight with someone and he thought of you and how you could comfort him. That's how the realtionship between you two worked. He would come to you and then disappear for weeks, even months. You were wondering if he was going with other girls in that period of time.

 _What a stupid thought_ you told yourself, of course he was because there was noting holding him tied to you, or anything that could make him feel a little bit sad about not seeing you.

''I was sleeping. What do you want?'' your voice was raspy, almost gone with an aching pain in your throat.

''You know....I missed you'' Even if you knew what he meant you didn't want to. You wanted to belive the words as they were said, you wanted to forget the real mening behind them. It hurt, it really hurt knowing how he felt about you and how you felt about him. You wanted to say something but couldn't bring yourself to get the words out even though your mind was full of thoughts and things you could tell him. Instead you just ended the call. After some minutes you heard someone knocking at your door. You knew who it was and even if you didn't want to your heart started pumping rapidly with anticipation. He was always like this, coming to you for a night that would make him foget about the shitty things in his life, making your days shitty instead. After he stopped knocking you made your way to the door knowing he would be there, in front of your door, waiting. He's always waiting for you because he knows you will be there for him even if it takes some time.

Unsure about everything you still opened the door revealing his figure. You looked at him, into his eyes but he looked lost in space looking at you like you weren't there with his phone still at his ear as if he was talking with someone. With a close look you observed that his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were tainted with tears, mostly dried.

 _What happened to him?_ were the words you wanted to ask but kept to yourself because he would get all furious with _unnecessary_ questions about his personal life, as he would say. You wanted to hug him to tell him you were there for him, but all the memories of you helping him while you were getting wrecked yourself made you feel a lot of contradictory emotions. You wanted to make him realize you had feelings too, for him especially. _Would he start thinking differently if he knew how I feel?_ Maybe he still wouldn't care or maybe he won't come to you anymore. Those toughts made you keep your mouth sealed about your feelings, because you knew if he decided to not visit you anymore you would be more than broken....you would be alone and won't be able to get over him. 

You watched him unsure of what to do. He wasn't like this, he would normally kiss you like there's no tomorrow as soon as you open the door. He would start pushing you until you get where he would like to do it. Then he would fuck you mercilessly until all of his sadness and heated emotions are gone, he would stay until you're asleep and then take a shower, leaving right after. He wasn't that bad, that if you think about it like you were fuck buddies, which you were but you were just stupid enough to catch feelings.

''I....I am really bad'' he started speaking shakingly while the hand he had the phone in fell with a bounce beside his body. ''I just wanted to make her happy'' 

_For fucks sake_ did he really had a girlfriend? Was it while he was coming to you or was it in the 4 months he hadn't visited you? Your thoughts were tangled and you didn't know what to say or do. You wanted to know more, to kick his ass out, to kiss him or even to cry at the image of him and some girl being happy together while you were alone waiting for him. Of course you could settle for someone else, have a one night stand or get a boyfriend that goes to the same university as you, but why would you? You were in love with Eren and couldn't bring yourself to even think of having sex with someone else nor the idea of trying to love someone else was appealing. This wasn't good for you, but that's how you are. You love making yourself sad just to feel soemething and then to drown yourself in the false hope of a future with him.

You could see tears forming in his eyes again. He was vulnerable in front of you and that was a first. You tought that maybe, just maybe if you helped him this time too he would see you in a different light. That it would be possible to him to reciprocate those pathetic feelings of yours. With those thoughts in mind, ignoring all the red flags and putting them back, you hugged him putting your hands at the back of his neck. You tightened your hand around his neck to make sure he's feeling that you are there and to not let him slip from your embrace. But to your surprise his hand made their way around your waist, with a tight grip he held you closer to him. He was needy, not for something carnal and lustful, but for someone's warmth. 

_Maybe for your warmth._


	2. 1 am

Eren was sitting on your couch with his head resting at the top of the back pillows , he was looking at your ceiling silence while you were making coffee to keep you awake. 

After he had a crying session in the front of your apartment you made your way to the couch with his arms still around you. He wouldn't let go and it took a while for him to stop crying, that's how you stayed in silence in his arms. You didn't know what to say and he wasn't exactly ready to talk.

''I hope you're making one for me too'' his voice made you jump a little making you spill some of the coffee you were stirring. You took the sponge that was beside the sink and wiped the milk. Eren was now looking at you and you could feel his gaze on you, but his attention was quickly caught by the fact that on the counter was only one cup of coffee. You heard the rustle made by the couch, your eyes looking in that directions just to be met with Eren's looking at you from above. The corners of his lips moved a bit to form a cheeky smile, his eyes still looking sorrowful. ''I think you need to make another cup for you'' he uttered taking the cup that you made for yourself dipping into the couch while yawning. You just smiled and started making another one.

''Eren'' you spoke pressing your lips in a tight line as you looked at him, feeling kinda scared about how he will react when you will ask him what you have on your mind.

''Wha'?'' he responded sipping from his cup of coffee.

''Well you know....'' You were unsure about if you should ask him, but he didn't gave you any signals that he would tell you himself. You were dying of curiosity. ''I wanted to ask about wh--''

''Yeah, I know you want'' He put his cup down. ''Uh...I don't really know how to start this'' Eren scratched the back of his neck while looking up at you.

''Well, you can start by telling me who is _she_ '' you tried to sound playful even getting out a giggle. _Just play it cool_ you told yourself that you don't need to look too interested even if you were dying of curiosity.

''She _was_ my girlfriend'' you looked at him still hurt by the obvious response, maybe because now it was confirmed by him. ''I thought you heard from Jean, that's why I haven't visited you in a while'' he sighed ''I really thought i could make it work, but...'' he stopped. But what? Your thoughts started going wild, filled with hope waiting for him to continue, but he never did. 

_What the fuck?_ If he started he might as well continue what he wanted to tell you instead of remaining in an awkward silence. Maybe Eren is just debating whether to tell you or he's just still in a poor peace of mind. _But what Eren? what? Fucking talk already!_

You took your cup of coffee and sat beside him letting out an exasperate sigh. ''Are you gonna fucking talk or are we going to stay an hour in silence?'' You hissed at him for taking so long. You couldn't be patient with him anymore. You just weren't in the mood, he really hurt you with his statement about having a girlfriend, and he didn't even tell you, just ghosted you like a bitch.

He just looked at his now empty cup of coffee. ''Eren what the fuck?'' you rolled your eyes and turned the tv on for some background noise. 

''Because I thought about you all the fucking time.'' you froze. Was he for real? And he just stayed in that relationship thinking about you? _What the actual fuck._ Eren must be lying, right? Why would he stay in a relationship for so long and think about you when he could just come to you and confess his...his what? Was he in love with you? The thought of him was a dream come true, but you couldn't imagine you and him in a relationship, together. Making simple couple things that would make your heart flutter.

''Why did you two broke up?'' Your eyes were glued to the music video that was playing. You didn't know how to respond to what he just told you and didn't want to be hasty, because things with him weren't exactly what they looked like.

''Well this is an embarrassing story'' he frowned touching your shoulder to make your gaze fall upon him. ''She was checking my phone while I was at the bathroom and saw my messages with Jean...'' you shook your head a little questioning him about what those messages contain. ''I was telling him what i told you earlier, that I can't stop thinking about you'' your heart was beating so fast that you could almost hear it and it scared you.

''That's a stupid way to break up? But why did you stay with her if you were thinking about me?'' you giggled trying to get the response you want from him. You were feeling butterflies in the pit of your stomach and they were about start moving frantically as Eren started speaking in a dead serious tone.

''Because i love her, and I don't feel anything for you'' your smile faded as quickly as it appeared, the butterflies dying with it. His face was serious and didn't show any ulterior motives, there wasn't any playfulness in his voice either. He was a filthy bastard and you failed to see that, again. Or maybe you just ignored it, feeling hopeful that something may have changed, but you were still that naive girl that you were a year ago.

You should have kicked him out but failed again, as you always did. Instead you gave him a faint smile. ''Ouch, that hurt y'know'' but he didn't laugh or smile, he was just as good as a stone, a stone that you stumble upon but fail to see it the next time, stumbling again, and again, and again....

''Y/n, you know that--''

''Yeah, yeah, no feelings. I know you don't have it to repeat it again. Do I look like I love you? You just have a really good dick, okay?'' you snapped but he seemed unfazed by your words. Should this hurt him? Maybe just if he loved you, which he didn't.

''Yeah, that's why I'm thinking about you everyday, because you have a tight pussy that makes me hard just thinking about it.'' He chuckled for the first time that night, but you couldn't. You wanted to believe that he had some feelings but wasn't brave enough to tell you, but that wasn't Eren. Eren always told you everything that was on his mind and he didn't lie, he was just like that. 

''So...no feelings involved? You broke up with your girlfriend because you were thinking about fucking me?'' 

''Something like that.'' he smiled faintly, as he did when something was in his mind. You saw how sad was when he came to you, the fact that he loved his ex-girlfriend was no lie, but maybe some affection for you was there. Could he not care at all?

''So you really loved her.'' you took one last sip of your coffee.

''Are you stupid? Of course I loved her.'' His lips pressed against each other in a tight, straight line. ''But I guess I still have you. I will always have _you''_

If Eren was sure about one thing, that was the fact that you will always be there for him. No matter how late, how much time has passed, you would be there and that comforted him. The thought of someone waiting for him was giving him consolation and happiness. That's why when he was talking about you he was referring to you as '' _his happy place_ ''.

 _I know I'm using you for my own good, but you are okay with this, you always were_ he grabbed your shoulder and dragged you closer to him so you rest on his chest. He was always thinking about you, maybe he really missed you and your scent. Maybe he really had a soft spot for you. He kept you close, inhaling your scent as hist thoughts about his ex-girlfriend were drifting away. Why was he that sad about this earlier? Now it seemed insignificant.

As his sadness was disappearing yours was festering you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I wanted to say that something like this shit HAPPENED TO ME, in another circumstance but I hope I did a good job at writing the feeling of getting your hopes up and then getting them crushed? I did it a bit longer( like 300 words+ *clap* *clap*) This should have been a one shot but then i thought that writong one big one shot was exhausting .  
> haha anyways I hope y'all liked this! I would appreciate constructive criticism since this is my first ''official'' work that was posted somewhere


	3. 2 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and eren enjoy your time together, until he gets a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today i present you a longer chapter filled with fluff and angst, tomorrow? who knows

Eren left you simply saying ''wait''. Wait for what? How much? Couldn't he be more clear? You waited for 20 minutes already so you weren't sure if he was coming back this night or if you have to wait another week for him to come. He wasn't easy and every action of his had an untold meaning, or so you thought. He wasn't that smart or that poetic, he was more on the stupid side, you just had him into a too good light. 

As you got up and started walking towards the bedroom the familiar knock mad itself heard trough your apartment. A sigh left your lips as you changed your direction towards the main door.

Eren was there looking lost in his thoughts, sometimes he can be such an airhead. He demonstrate it by forgetting his rings and sometimes a T-shirt or even a jacket. That was something cute about him, even though you hoped that he left them on purpose to try and tell you that he would be back with the excuse to get them, but it never happened so you had a mini collection of his things in your wardrobe. 

Eren's lips curled into a boyish smile as soon as his viridescent eyes met yours. He looked like he planned something but you knew you would find out when the time comes, which would be sooner than you thought. ''Can I come in or?'' he smiled with his hands behind his back.

''Just if you tell me what are you holding behind your back.'' you smiled back trying to peek behind him to get a glimpse of what he is hiding. Did he buy flowers? Why would he?

Eren laughed as he showed you a bag. So he didn't buy flowers, but food? _Damn I should stop expecting spectacular things_ you giggled to yourself at the thought. 

''What's so funny? You didn't even see what i bought.'' Eren gave you the bag ''Look!'' he tried opening the bag that was now in your hands. He seemed so excited to have you see what e bought. 

Inside the bag were two cans if beer along with a pack of chips and a chocolate. Eren seemed like he came prepared for a sleepover and you didn't complain. Even if you were hurt by his words you couldn't help but be happy about him just being in the same room as you, speaking to you or embracing you. You liked him, a little too much. Even so he didn't even know about your feelings and you weren't planing to tell him at a time like this, maybe in the near future you could confess when you two get emotional or something. All you knew was that you wanted to be a little special, just a little, so he could really think about it and if you two ever date, to be a happy memory.

''You came prepared, but from where did you buy these?'' you glanced over hims as he was taking his shoes off while you were putting the beer and the things from the bag on the counter.

''From that shop that is open non-stop. That's why it took a while for me to come back.'' He said behind you, glancing over your shoulder to see what you were doing. This night was different from the other, in a fancy way. It looked like you were two close friends that were spending the night together, or a couple enjoying a move night, either way it was fine by you.

He came close to you, embracing you while burying his mouth in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent.

''Damn Eren, you stink!'' you laughed as you turned to face him. You saw his ears getting a bit red meaning he got embarrassed.

''Sorry, I had to run so you don't have to wait long.'' you sighed.

''Go take a shower, do you want to watch a movie?'' 

''Yeah, you choose.'' He said as he left for your bathroom leaving you alone to choose a movie.

Eren really changed the mood in the bat of an eye. You were feeling a bit better and he didn't look sad anymore, things looked good. 

''Oh! I forgot about this!'' Eren shouted and you looked in the direction of your bathroom just to see his hand sticking out with a pack of condoms between his fingers. You giggled and ran to get them.

''You forgot some of your T-shirts so you have that, but no pants or anything else.''

''I can walk around in just my boxers, you would like that wouldn't you?'' He shouted again but you didn't bother to respond as you were looking for a good movie.

You heard the water turning off and not long after the door closing and Eren's steps on the wooden floor. You looked behind you just to see the mesmerizing boy with a white T-shirt ending just above his intimate area that was covered by his boxers, just as he said. His hair, just above his shoulders, was still wet and dripping droplets of water on his shirt. He let his hair free, but had a black hairpin on his wrist.

''You decided?'' he asked dipping into the couch beside you. You nodded but he wasn't looking at you.

''Have you seen this film? It appeared this year and I thought you would like it too.''

''I haven't, but it looks cool'' He turned to you with a bored expression. Seems like he wasn't that impressed with the movie you chose, maybe because of it's ugly cover but the synopsis sounded pretty cool.

The movie started, but it was so fucking boring that you almost fell asleep in just 10 minutes after it started. Eren seemed as bored as you, munching on some chips and sipping from his beer can. You didn't crave chips so you just drank the beer while looking at the movie and peeking occasionally at Eren. His pone started ringing and the look on his face when he saw the caller's ID wasn't a happy one, his sad look came back and you could already tell who called him.

''Sorry I need to get this'' he said going on the balcony as he answered. Your eyes gazed over him and how he moved from side to side like a nervous high schooler. He got angry after just 5 minutes into the call and started shouting, Eren was like a emotion bomb that could explode any time. 

Eren glanced over you and his gaze softened, and not long after he ended the call with a goodbye shout. He really was expressive sometimes. He plopped into the couch real close to you. He put a hand over his forehead sighing, he sounded somewhat tired.

'''m so fucking angry right now, you know why?'' he looked between his finger to you, his tired eyes meeting yours. ''Because you are still wearing clothes...'' he sighed again ''Because I'm not fucking you right now'' he got up ''Because she interrupted our overly boring movie'' you laughed, but he didn't. 

''Y/n, I'm so mad at her because she ended our relationship just hours ago and she calls me, drunk, telling me to go get her. But you know what?'' you shook your head, your heart beating faster and faster while a feeling of fear started festering you. ''I won't go, I won't fucking go.'' he exhaled calmly.

''Are you okay, _Eren_?'' you accentuated his name and he gave you an innocent smile.

''No, but you''ll help me, right?'' As his words left his mouth you didn't hesitate anymore and jumped off the couch and kissed him, his hand placing on your lower back and pushing you into him, his lips slotting against yours. This didn't feel different form the countless nights you spend with him, it felt like the same old routine you two had, a broke tape. 

''E-Eren, wait....'' you stopped moving your head against his chest, your hands making their way around his neck, pulling him into an embrace.

''What's wrong?'' his tone had a slight tone of worry, worry about himself that you won't ease the growing erection in his boxers. You just wanted to wait a little, to have more memories about the night, because the thought of it ending with him leaving you all alone with cold sheets in the place where he should be was tightening your heart and painting it with sorrow. You didn't want him to leave, what if he was gonna go to his ex-girlfriend after getting himself off with your help? 

''Will you stay the night? I don't want you to go, at least not this night'' you trembled from the emotion building in your chest and the cold breeze that came through the balcony door, but Eren stopped caressing your arms pulling you away.

''What did you just say? I thought we had an agreement.'' he made more distance between you two. Tears threatened to leave the corners of your eyes to taint your cheeks. You knew you shouldn't have said anything, but even so you mattered too. Not everything should be about Eren, he should think about you. He should consider you, he should see you as a person, not an object.

''Please Eren, please!'' you begged trying your best to not let your emotions get the best of you. ''Do you even see me as a person? Have you ever considered how I felt when i touched the cold sheets you left behind? Have you ever thought about me?'' you shouted at him.

''Why would I fucking care? We talked about this when we first agreed to do this. You were the one that said ''I'm not the type to fell in love with a sex buddy''.'' he imitated your voice mockingly. 

''Looks like I fucking did, dipshit'' his expression changed to a astonished one, taking a step back resulting in you and you one forward. ''I-I love you, Eren. I love you'' you tried to touch his shoulder but he slapped your hand away.

''Don't fucking say that shit.'' He said making his way to your bathroom. You waited for him. You always were the one to wait for him, but this time was the last. His temperament was like fire, from a tiny flame bowing into a fire that could burn an entire forest, but you could manage that, because you knew him pretty well. And you knew the inevitable outcome of your confession but after what he told you about his ex-girlfriend you couldn't wait anymore to tell him, to make him think a little about you, to get hold of a piece of his mind.

That's how life is, unpredictable, as cliche as it sounds. This volatility combined with the primitive feelings inside of you made you take hasty decision on a whim, but you won't regret it. Not this time, because you shouldn't live with vain desires. If he really doesn't love you at all, this time you will get over him and make up your life.

Finally Eren got out of the bathroom but....He was fully dressed, his hair being in a man bun, some of it resting on his face. He didn't love you, he really didn't care about anything but your body. That's why he was now going to leave you. He's going to get someone else.

_It's okay, it's okay. You will get over this, sometime._

He glanced at you looking like he was the victim here, and he was mad at you. For what? For confessing your feelings? Fort trying to finally let go of him? Eren was selfish, he really was. 

'' _Goodbye, y/n_ '' he left you, alone and cold. Not your sheets but your heart. As a cold breezed washed over you, you finally broke down. Crying and thinking about him. It was unfair, so unfair. But what could you do? Just let your emotions out until there's nothing left.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ was the only thing Eren could think after he got out of your apartment, a feeling of regret washing slowly over him. 

_Better like this, I should try and call Armin. He will know what I should do now....Now that I lost you too._ He laughed sorrowful to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi besties HAHahA it took a little longer to write this because I didn't have any ideas, but it ended well, didn't it?  
> at first i wanted to write the smut in this chapter but i changed my mind HASHAHAH sorry omg  
> anyways hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. 3 am

You started to get used to the idea of Eren not coming to your apartment. Even so you were hoping a little, just a little, that he would come and tell you that he made ups his mind or some shit, but that never happened. Just like that one month flew by, with you crying in your cold room every night for the first week after what happened between you and Eren.

And while you were getting better and better at forgetting every moment spent with him, he was feeling your absence more and more everyday. He thought he would be okay, that he would not even think about you, because that's how he was just fine for 4 months and not seeing you. But this time something was different. Maybe the realization that now he won't be able to see you whenever he wanted or maybe you were making him feel so good that he missed the feeling, either way he was scared. 

Eren didn't really know what to say to you after your confession. He just got out of a relationship, what should he have done? Get in another one right after, that would be such a stupid thing to do. Yes, he overreacted but you were moving too fast. He wanted comfort and you gave him stress.

Now you were alone, again. Comfortably staying on your couch while surfing the channels looking for something interesting. From time to time Eren crossed your mind, but you brushed it off and thought about something else. And you really had a lot to think about. Because of the winter coming the finals were near and you weren't that well prepared. 

As you looked at your phone the screen indicated 2:58 am and you loudly gasped.

 _Fuuuuuck_ you uttered to yourself as you turned off the TV and gathered some of the things thrown all over your couch. Some notebooks, clothes and chips bags , you organized them and threw the bags in the bin. All done, now you can go to sleep, and you should get a good sleep so you can study a lot in the morning. 

But just as you started moving towards the bedroom your phone started ringing, it's light getting through the thin material of you shorts and the vibrations tickling your thigh. You sighed. Again, he's at it again. Just as you adjusted to the idea of his absence, just as he was near stopping intruding your thoughts. You weren't going to respond, you decided to stop that friends with benefits situation, not even friends, fuck buddies. 

But Eren wasn't so eager to leave you alone that night, he was already in front of your door waiting for you to pick up. But you didn't, so he called 2 more times. Without a response from you, knowing that you for sure were awake now, started banging on your door. 

You were already in your room trying to get in a comfortable position to sleep, but his banging scared the shit out of you.

 _Damn, this bitch_ your eyebrows narrowed creating a displeased look on you face as you got up walking towards the door. 

The look on Eren's face was the same had had last time, his teary eyes giving you compassion; it made you feel sorry for him, forgetting all the tears you shed the past days. 

_Fuck him and all the things I feel for him_ your hand reached for his dragging him intro your home.

''You're gonna wake up my neighbors!'' you said giving him an irritated look. In response he had puppy eyes looking for forgiveness. You knew that it wasn't about waking your neighbors, but what happened last time. After a month? Seriously? 

''Can we....can we talk?'' his eyes looked like he was about to cry again; then you gave in and dragged him to your couch. Your couch, what a fantastic place full of memories, no? Eren wasn't really comfortable, he didn't know what to position to take so he was staying with his hand on his knees while his body was positioned towards you. 

''I am sorry, I-''

''Eren what the fuck?'' you erupted, does he really think that him coming after a month looking for forgiveness was going to make everything alright? Or what did he come for at 3 fucking a.m in the morning? ''Look, you didn't have to come here after a fucking month! We can act like strangers, beside it's not like we're seeing each other that much at university.'' And now he was crying. Tears were streaming down hid flushed cheeks, his hands grasping his knees making his knuckles turn white.

''I'm....I know.'' He gasped for air. ''I know i am so fucking toxic and I don't deserve for you to like me but...'' you tried to look away from him, knowing that all your anger would go away like it does when you see him shed tears. 

''I want you to forgive me, please!'' 

''Eren....''

''I shouldn't have done what I did. At first I thought, you know, that we are just fucking each other. And after I got a girlfriend I just ghosted you because it didn't feel right to see you anymore...''

''Yeah and ghosting me was the best option instead of telling me, right?'' His apologetic look was back on his face, he knew he fucked up and he knew he shouldn't be here, but he still was.

''I know, that was the first mistake I made.'' You rolled your eyes. ''First'' he says, it wasn't really a correct thing to blame him for not knowing how you felt about him, but you just couldn't stop. 

''And....when you told me you liked me I was afraid. I was afraid that if I wouldn't reciprocate your feeling I would loose you.''

''So you just said ''fuck it'' and ran away without thinking about me?'' He was now playing with his fingers.

''Yes, and I am regretting it. I should have talked with you about it. But you knew I just got out of a relationship, what made you think that i would accept your confession?''

''So it's my fault?''

''Fuck'' Eren pursed ''No, sorry'' After that an awkward silence fell over you two. Eren was still playing with his fingers looking at you or at his hands. He was thinking about what to say next and you were thinking about what should you say to him. What was this situation?

''So....why are you here? If you came to apologize you can go now.'' Your eyes met him and you could see how agitated he was.

''Uh..no I..um...'' you yawned waiting for Eren to get his words right. I was really late and you had to study.

'' I want t be friends, like real friends. And if we are compatible maybe we can be something more? I really missed you, and after thinking about it the last month i realized that I don't want to lose you, so...so please.'' Your mouth opened to say something but couldn't. What did he just say? Friends? It wasn't impossible but the thought of you and Eren being friends was so weird that you could't comprehend it. You were thinking about how a friendship between you two would be, but Eren's puffy eyes were threatening to spill again.

''Fuuuck, that was so weird to say it out loud.'' He tried cracking a joke, but his tone unmasked his worry and anticipation for your response.

''I can think about it.''

''Really? Thank you, thank you so much!'' he looked a lot more happier but you sighed

''Yeah.'' Eren's lips formed a faint smile. ''You should go Eren. I need to sleep, I have to study tomorrow.'' you said as Eren pouted. You didn't know what else has e come for but he wasn't getting it tonight.

'''Kay, I'm going.'' 

''See you, i guess.'' you said standing beside the door, letting him pass through. 

''I'm going to text you, sweet dreams'' He waved, you returning a smile.

Can we really start again? As friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaah so I kinda changed my initial idea of this and said HMMMM what if eren gets some type of redemption or idk i didn't think the plot through because at first i wanted this to be porn with plot, but didn't end up that way...  
> ANYWAYS hope you liked this chapter and feel free to leave comment about your thoughts on this chapter


End file.
